The present invention relates to a monolithically integrated circuit arrangement.
MOSFET power transistors which consist of a plurality of partial transistors (cells) which are connected in parallel and which are arranged in a single monocrystalline semiconductor body consisting of silicon are known All partial transistors can be surrounded by a diffusion zone which is arranged as a guard ring around the cell arrangement of the MOSFET power transistor.
On the other hand, protective circuits are known which serve as a protection for the MOSFET power transistor. In particular, protective circuits provide protection of such transistors against short circuits and overvoltages. The active and/or passive circuit elements assuming said protective function are connected externally as a discrete component to the MOSFET power transistor.